Instant messaging is a set of communication technologies used for text-based communication between two or more participants over the Internet or other types of networks. IM—chat happens in real-time. Of importance is that online chat and instant messaging differ from other technologies such as email due to the perceived quasi-synchrony of the communications by the users. Some systems permit messages to be sent to users not then ‘logged on’ (offline messages), thus removing some differences between IM and email (often done by sending the message to the associated email account).
IM allows effective and efficient communication, allowing immediate receipt of acknowledgment or reply. However IM is basically not necessarily supported by transaction control. In many cases, instant messaging includes added features which can make it even more popular. For example, users may see each other via webcams, or talk directly for free over the Internet using a microphone and headphones or loudspeakers. Many applications allow file transfers, although they are usually limited in the permissible file-size.
It is usually possible to save a text conversation for later reference. Instant messages are often logged in a local message history, making it similar to the persistent nature of emails.
Still, there remains a need, in the fields of instant messaging and multicasting, for technologies that may facilitate instant messaging and/or multicasting communication with previously unknown individuals/users based on one or more identifiers associated with them/their-usernames.